Sometimes wishes do come true
by Freyalinn
Summary: Sara's thoughts on the plane to Crete and then back to America.
1. Chapter 1

Sara sat at a window seat and looking out as the plane was taxiing down the runway and was about to take off. It felt like she could breath for the first time since she got that phone call from Lincoln. Without hesitation, she packed a bag, took her passport and kissed a sleeping Mike on his forehead and jumped in her car and drove to the airport. Lincoln had found Michael, not only found him, but rescued him from yet another prison.

She can´t believe she is gonna see him soon, just hours away now. It´s a miracle that he is alive. She didn´t believe it at first when Lincoln came to see her with that blurred photo. It was so out of focus that it could be anyone, but at the same time she instantly recognizes it was Michael. Even if it wasn´t possible, she knows it was Michael. She thought at first it was photoshopped or something of the like, a cruel joke to make them think Michael was alive. But why would anyone do that?

Then when Lincoln sent that video, she knew it was true. She couldn´t deny it. That man in the video was Michael, no doubt about it. He was alive. Michael was alive. Her wish, her dream has come true. How many times had she wished and dreamt of this? So many times.

She is so happy about the fact that he is alive, that she don´t really want to think of the why and how. But of course she can´t control her thoughts not to go there. Why? Why did he let them think he was dead? Why would he just disappear without a word to either her or Lincoln? It can´t be that he changed his mind about being with her, raising a family. If that was the case, sure he would tell Lincoln and the two of them would be off somewhere together.

But Lincoln had been with her the whole time until the last 3 years. It was only when she decided to marry Jacob, his visits became less frequently and to stop altogether after the wedding, which he never attended to. It´s safe to say Lincoln don´t like Jacob and her choice to move on with her life and marrying someone else, but not to tell her if he knows Michael was alive. Lincoln would not do that.

After everything Michael did to save his brother at first, then everything he did for both of them, Michael would never abandon them freely, of his own will. Something or someone must be forcing him to do it. Michael is protecting them by staying away somehow. Is it the company again? Or someone else? Yeah, that must be it. Someone must be forcing Michael to stay away from them. She would never believe Michael would do that otherwise.

He couldn´t just stopped caring and loving them, not after all he has sacrificed for them. She knows he had loved her as much as she loved him. They only got one year together, a year filled with so many things that if you would tell an outsider they wouldn´t believe you.

Her track record with men isn´t the best, but she knows what Michael and she had was love, real true love. The only time they did spend together, just the two of them, without killers chasing them or a warehouse full of other guys, were the two weeks before their wedding at the beach. Before that they had only been together one time. The night they reunited after Michael being in Sona and thought Sara was dead. The night when they conceived Mike.

Those two weeks were the best time of her life. They didn´t leave the bed the first two days, just when they needed to eat to keep their strengths, the rest of the time they made love to each other over and over. They had waited for so long to just have time for themselves, to be free to touch, to kiss and to make love.

And when she was in prison, she did receive another letter, then the one she turned into a rose for the escape plan. Michael wrote her a love letter, a real love letter. The only one she has ever gotten. A letter where Michael wrote about how much she means to him, how he feels about being her husband. How he loves her and their unborn child. He wrote about how much he looked forward to be a father. Deep down, she knows he would never walk away from them, a love like that don´t just go away.

Oh Mike, her son, their son could finally meet his father. She hasn´t told Mike yet that his father might be alive, she wanted solid proof first before she got his hopes up. She didn´t wake him before she left and now she was wondering what Jacob is gonna tell him.

Speaking of Jacob, what does this mean now? Is she married to two guys? Her marriage to Jacob isn´t legal as she is still married to Michael or? And what does it mean for her personal life? If Michael is her Michael, the same man she loves and have been mourning for 7 years, she can´t continue to live with another man. She loves Jacob, she does, but it´s nothing like the love she has for Michael.

She will always be grateful for what Jacob did for her and Mike, but it wouldn´t be right to be with him when Michael is now alive. It wouldn´t be fair to Jacob to have a wife, that maybe isn´t his wife and know that she don´t love him as she once did as her supposedly dead old husband now is alive. No, even if Michael doesn´t feel the same about her as she does, she can´t live with Jacob, be the wife he deserves when she loves Michael. She never did stop loving him.

Jacob knows this, she told him before they got married. That she was going to try to be a good wife to him, but she still mourned Michael and what she felt for Jacob wasn´t near that kind of love she felt for Michael. She told him all of this before they got married and that she would keep Michael´s name. She would remain Sara Scofield. Jacob didn´t like it, but agreed to it.

She thought about what Lincoln said about Michael being hurt and poisoned. That is her first prio, to save Michael´s life. To get him healthy again and then to see if he is still the man she knew and love. Maybe these 7 years have changed him into a man she doesn´t recognize anymore. A man that doesn´t want anything to do with her or Mike. That would break her heart and his. To know his father is alive and don´t want to see his son. That would be devastating to both of them.

Her prayers were answered about Michael being alive, so the rest of the flight, she prayed for Michael to be the same man as before and he would come back to her and Mike.


	2. Chapter 2

Sara sat and looked out the plane window. Was it only 2 days ago since she was in exactly this position? Then towards Michael, both excited to see him and scarred how hurt he was. And the thing she was most terrified of, was he the man she knew or a complete stranger.

Now, leaving Michael to get back to their son, which she left in a maniacs care. A man she knows now is a cold hearted psychopathic killer. She thought Paul Kellerman was the most vicious and evil man she ever met, but to Jacob he is almost a boy scout.

And to think that Jacob was now alone with her son, for several days. That has never happened before. Just max one evening at the time had Jacob been completely alone with Mike. Picking him up from school and soccer practice loads off times, but never like this.

To think what Jacob could be saying or doing whatever things to Mike as he must have thought of it was a big chance that Sara would know the truth after her trip. Depending on how much personal information Jacob may have given away unintentional, so that Michael would know that Jacob and the man he only know as Poseidon was the same man. If Jacob claims he is so smart he must have to know that Sara would show pictures of Mike and amongst those pictures on her phone it would bound to be one of him.

She can´t believe how Jacob could have fooled her like this. She let him in her life, in her bed. He charmed both of them by being so kind and nice. She knows that she shouldn´t blame herself for something she couldn´t possibly know. How could anyone even think something like that was going on. Michael said so also when she told him about Jacob, even he hadn´t a clue or he had done something earlier. If he only had known that Jacob and Poseidon was the same person.

But the thing is, she should have known. Not from the start perhaps, but when T-bag showed her the pictures of Jacob and the two people, that broke into their home. The ones that shoot Jacob. Then she should have known, she shouldn´t let him off the hook so easy, let him sweet talk her, but the whole situation was so absurd.

How could she believe that a college professor tracked down two assassins to talk them into giving themselves up, what they did was wrong and should be in jail. She caught him with his hand in the cookie jar and she bought that as his defense. What was she thinking?

Who would have thought a man goes to such a depths, to get himself shoot to protect his charade. It was a real bullet wound, one inch more to the left and he would have bled out before they had reached the hospital. Who does that? If she just had gone with her gut, she and Mike would have been long gone by now. Somewhere safe where she could have waited for Lincoln to call her.

For 3 years Jacob has been playing her, lying to her. Their whole marriage was a lie. Longer if you count the time they were dating. He took them out on movies, amusement parks and picnics. Jacob was so sweet and patience, never forced her to do something she didn´t want. If she said no, he didn´t talk her out of it, he just waited and asked again later.

So patience, she will give him that, so persistent. It took him a long time to get some, even the first kiss took probably a lot longer and harder work than he had thought it would. Now she wished it would have taken more time, then maybe he had given up trying to seduce the grieving widow. Or rather if she is playing the wishing game, that she never gotten involved with Jacob in the first place. Told him no, it will never be anything between them.

She is so happy now that she never gave in about changing her name. He didn´t like that, that was one thing they fought over. Before the wedding he said he was okay with it, but after the wedding he started to persuade her more frequently, each time more annoyed than the time before.

Sara looked down at her hands and felt such an urge to remove her wedding ring, a ring that now stand for Jacob´s treachery. She is going to do what Michael suggested, to play along, wear a mask and take Mike and run when she gets a chance. If she removes the ring now, she will forget to put it on again and Jacob would know immediately.

She just hope she is a good actress, she is afraid that everything she learnt about Jacob will be written on her for everyone to see. That she can´t hide how much she hates him, despise him. How could he do this to her, to Michael? Jacob knew how much she loved Michael, wanted him.

And to think, just two days ago, she thought about how to tell Jacob, that she couldn´t be with him anymore. How she could tell Jacob that she wanted a divorce without hurting him too much. Well, that´s something she doesn´t need to bother with anymore. The second Michael told her that Jacob is Poseidon, everything just froze in her. Her feelings for him was terminated instantly. Any fond memory she did share with Jacob was now all dead for her.

While she is so afraid that she won´t be able to fool Jacob, she is anxious to get home. It´s gonna be hard for her not to flinch if he will touch her or worse if he tries to kiss her. But she looks forward to getting home to Mike and tell him the wonderful news. Tell him his father is alive and wants nothing more than to see him.

The cab drive from the airport to the little coastal village where Lincoln and Michael were hiding out, felt like the longest drive of her life. She is starting to feel now what she felt then, the closer she got, the more worried she was feeling.

She remembers how she felt when she stepped through the door, the moment she saw Michael laying there on the bed. He was hurt, dirty with dried blood and his body were shaking. It shouldn´t have been a pleasant sight, but to her it was a heavenly sight. It was Michael, alive, in front of her. Her wishes, her dreams and prayers, all in one has come true.

She smiles when she remembers how her worries disappeared when she saw how the color returned to his face as she nursed him back to life. He blood flooded through his body and he was gonna be okay. Then other feelings surfaced, how nice it was to touch him again, seeing those blue eyes in his gorgeous face. Despite he was in need of a shower, Michael was the most beautiful man she had ever seen.

She had almost forgotten how his handsome features affected her. Now she can admit she had been attracted to him after their first meeting, but back at Fox River she would and had denied it hard. As she said to Michael once, she had been used to inmates or men in general flirting with her, but it hadn´t affected her as his words did.

She enjoyed those 15 minutes with Michael each time she handled his shots. He was good looking, funny and seemed like a really nice guy, not like the other inmates she treated. So she started to look forward to his appointments with more enthusiasm than she really should have. She knows now that she fell in love with him slowly while they were in Fox River, more for every time they saw each other.

She know she said to Katie once that she would never get involved with an inmate, but she knew when she said that, she was very attracted to Michael and had already started the what-if game. What if she met him at a coffee shop or at a restaurant, she would definitely ask him out.

Then when Michael had recovered so well that they could talk, she got her second prayer answered. The first thing he wanted was to see was a picture of his son. Her heart skipped a beat, she was so happy that he was the same Michael, her Michael.

He told her that everything he has done these last 7 years was to protect her, Mike and Lincoln. Precisely what she guessed and prayed was the reason. A lot of course have happened, but deep down and that´s where it matters, he is the man she know and love. Older of course, a lot of gray hairs, but nothing that could change the fact he was still a very handsome man.

When she looked at Michael when he looked at the pictures on her phone, she saw that little smile he does when he is happy. And those eyes that can express so many feelings, just by looking at you and see things that normal people don´t notice.

She knows now that the first meetings with Michael was planned from the start, the way he was acting, saying, the flirtation, everything. But he was always respectful, not crossing the lines like some other inmates sometimes did with sexist remarks. When he kissed her in the infirmary, she knew his feelings was matching hers. The way he looked at her before that kiss was so intense, that he wanted her to know everything he couldn´t tell her.

During their short time together, his eyes have been telling her how much he loved her, how beautiful he think she was. He has not said it more than once, somehow he just knows she didn´t care much for it, same as with the flower thing. She knows she is a beautiful woman, that she with her brown eyes, brown hair with red tones in it, is attractive to men.

When she was drinking, she got a lot of guys trying to pick her up, she got hit on a lot, even when alcohol or drugs wasn´t in the mix. All her boyfriends have said that she was the most beautiful girl they ever met. When people constantly say that, it loses its meaning. The best compliments she has gotten was those that came from an unexpected source, totally surprisingly.

One is one that she overheard, not addressed to her in person. She had accompanied her father to a charity event and had been in the ladies' room and was returning when she heard her father talking to one of the women hosting the event. The lady had said she was so beautiful, how she looked like her mother.

The second compliment she treasure the most happened on a free Saturday afternoon in the spring. It was such a lovely weather, that she had taken a blanket, a book and a cup of coffee to a nearby park to enjoy the sun. After a while, laying there reading, so engulf in her book, that she didn´t notice a toddler had stumbled his way to her. The little boy fell on his knees and laid his head on her stomach, smiling with his whole face, reached one hand out and gently traced a few strings of her hair through his little fingers. He was an adorable little boy.

The moment after a teenage girl was there. _"No, David. I´m sorry, Miss. I hope he didn´t bother you. My little brother likes beautiful women."_ She took the boy and walked to her family a few meters away. The mother blushed in embarrassment, but the father just smiled. Sara heard what they said to each other even as they talked with low voices.

 _"You better teach our son how he should treat women, he can´t just throw himself at women like that."_

 _"Well, I don´t see anything wrong with it. A boy falls to his knees at a beautiful girl, so taken with her beauty that his legs crumble. That´s what I did when I saw you and it´s worked pretty good I would say."_

 _"Mh-hmm, true."_

Sara smiled at the memory. She remembered how she hoped that someday a man would look at her that way, like that man did to his wife. And that is how Michael did look at her, on several occasion. Recently just a few hours ago now when they were saying goodbye. Right before she kissed him. It felt so good to kiss him again.

She wanted to stay one more day, now that Michael was awake. Last night after she gave him blood, he slept the whole time, so she had to suffice with sleeping next to him and hold him. She wanted to know more about what happened these 7 years and to tell him all about Mike, but they both feared what Jacob could do. So they decided that Sara would hurry back home and Michael and Lincoln would follow as fast as they could.

She had faith in Michael, trusted him and his plan to bring an end to all of this, bring Jacob to justice. Make him pay for everything he has done to them, throw him in a prison to rot without someone with Michael´s skills to break him out.

She hopes it will go fast once Michael gets back to the states, because she and Michael have so much catching up to do, so much to talk about. So much she now can share with him, show him Mike´s baby pictures. Babies. It just struck her, they could have more children.

Michael can never have Mike´s first childhood years back, but the next best thing. He can experience their second child through all phases of the pregnancy. She is only 37 years old and they did conceive Mike the first time they were together, so that shouldn´t be a problem. They are very compatible together. They could have as many children as they want to. She could be a mother again, this time to share it with Michael. They can finally be the family they were so cruelly deprived of.

Oh, she likes the sound of that. She can so see Michael at the kitchen table with various sorts of models to put together with the children.


End file.
